Signs
by Sarah-chan
Summary: Chihaya is a jewish boy who has lost his friend and Kagetsuya is a Nazi soldier. Even so they cannot deny the feelings they have for each other even though it is a love that could kill them both. Yaoi


Signs  
Part 1  
By: Sarah-chan  
A/N I know that this is not your normal Earthian fic but I have been reading some WWII books and a thought occured to me. Kagetsuya is blonde and Chihaya has black hair so why not do a controversial AU fic where Kagetsuya is in Hitler's Youth and Chihaya is Jewish. These characters don't belong to me so please don't sue me and remember to review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a world of chaos and tyranny two different people with nothing in common and everything to lose meet and find that they may mean more to each other than they ever thought possible.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chihaya! Are you done yet?"  
"No, give me just one more minute." A black haired boy of small build and size sat on a public park bench with a sketch pad in front of him. A taller blonde man sat in a pose in front of him looking slightly annoyed. "How much longer will this take?"  
  
"Almost done..." The boys hands flew over the paper in an artisic way. "There done!"   
Although it was only a rough sketch, but the talent of the boy was so evident that is was a wonder why the boy wasn't already famous.   
  
"Wow, Chihaya that is so amazing!" Miyagi said. "Chihaya, you are the best artist in the whole city." Chihaya blushed at the compliment.   
  
"Thank you, Miyagi. Now if I only get into a good collage then I can work harder towards my dream."  
  
"Come on Chihaya let's go home it's starting to get nippy." The black haired boy quickly gathered up his art supplies and the two started walking.   
  
Suddenly they heard alot of yelling coming from a shop. They ran to the growing crowd impatient to find out what was wrong.   
"What is it what is wrong?" they yelled.   
  
"Hitler was invaded Poland!!! It's WAR!! WAR!!!" came the shout from the shop. Chihaya held his breath at the mention of one of the name of that evil man.   
  
Unlike Miyagi, Chihaya was jewish and he had been well informed of the evils that had been happening to his people in Germany. If Hitler should come there to France...  
  
"There asking for Frenchmen to enlist to help stop the Nazi bastard! Come and enlist!" The crowd began surging forward and young men began stepping forth to sign up to fight for their country. Miyagi turned to Chihaya his face dark and unreadable.  
  
Chihaya knew what was coming. The two best friends had talked about it a few weeks ago and now the time had come. "Please Miyagi don't go! You'll only end up dying! Please!!"  
  
"Chihaya you of all people know that I have to. I can not bear to just sit here and let that madman hurt innocent people like you! I will go!"  
  
Chihaya lowered his head to try and hide the fact that he was crying. "Then go, if you feel so strongly about it, I guess there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
"Haya..."  
  
That got Chihaya's attention. Miyagai never called him by his real name! "Yes?"   
"I am doing this so innocent people like you won't suffer because one man thinks that he is better than you. Don't worry I will try my best to come home. I want to be there on the night your gallery opens."  
  
The tears came faster now for Chihaya for he was unable to contain his emotions. Only Miyagi, his best friend, knew of Chihaya's dream of opening his own art gallery. "Miyagi, I am proud and honored to have you as my friend."  
~A few weeks pasted and Miyagi prepared to go to the front. Hitler was moving fast and if the French didn't have enough soldiers then Hitler might take over France! So the day came when Miyagi had to leave.~  
*The Train Station*  
  
"Don't cry Mother, Chihaya. The war should be over soon I promise. I will come home." But Miyagi's words could not comfort the woman or the boy. Their tears alone streamed to the ground ajoining the other puddles of saddness of the war.  
  
"Au Revior, Miyagi."  
  
"Au Revior, Chihaya. Please take care of my mother, alright?"  
"Of course," Chihaya answered.  
  
As the train left the station Chihaya found himself cursing the man who had brought this upon them. Why did men have to hate? Why did God make everyone different? Why hadn't God stopped this madman already? Was there any hope?  
~Months went by like a million years. But when the French learned that Hitler had entered their country and had taken over, hope was lost. Soldiers began appearing on every corner and young men were reqruted into the Hitler Youth. And then one day, on the same day Chihaya met HIM, the telegram came...~  
Chihaya tried to stiffen a yawn as he walked up to Miyagi's apartment. It was his duty to do some of chores that Miyagi would normally do. But when he walked in, something was cleary wrong. Miyagi's mother sat by the window silent with something on her lap.   
  
"Bonjour, Mrs. Francis. What is wrong?"  
When her eyes turned to him he felt his stomach begin to drop. With no sound at all the woman handed Chihaya the letter on her lap.   
  
"Nn...nnoo," Chihaya shaked. His hands were barely able to open the notice and when he read it...  
  
"I..ittt'ss...NOT TRUE!!!" was all he got out before running out the door.  
  
Dear Mrs. Francis,  
We regret to inform you that your son, Miyagi Louis Francis, was killed   
in battle on May 4, 1940. He died of a gunshot to the chest...  
  
Chihaya ran blindly thru the streets. He found himself unable to comprehend what had happened. But he could not escape the truth.   
  
Miyagi was dead.  
  
He had died trying to protect the people he loved from a madman whose only desire was to wipe out those that were not like him. And had given his life in vain, because the madman now had France as one of his playthings.  
  
Finally Chihaya's legs gave out and he collapsed on the ground. His crying was so heavy that he couldn't breath. His mind conjouring up every memory of the blonde boy since they had begun to be friends when they were five.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Chihaya didn't bother to look at who was talking to him. Instead he closed his eyes and thought about how Miyagi would never get to see his finish painting after all.   
  
The tears came faster now at that thought. Why? Why? WHY??!!  
  
"Please open your eyes," the voice asked. Reluctantly Chihaya looked up and found himself submerged in blue. For a moment he thought he was looking at Miyagi but the face was handsome in a way that Miyagi's wasn't. But his short blonde hair reminded Chihaya of his gone friend.  
  
"Are you alright?" the blonde man asked again.  
  
"Nnn..ooo,"Chihaya stuttered. With the help of the blonde Chihaya sat up and really looked at the man. The was probably as tall as Miyagi with short blonde hair and blue eyes. But his eyes were not like Miyagi's, instead they were slightly hard yet soft at the same time.  
  
"What is wrong?" the man prompted Chihaya.  
  
"Mmm...yyy...frien...d...die...d," Chihaya stuttered. The man looked at Chihaya with sympathy and pity. He picked up the small black boy and cradled him with uttering calming words. They sat there together for several minutes not caring about the problems of the world but concentrating on the pain that the problems of the world had bestowed on them.  
  
Finally when Chihaya found himself calm again he took a good look at the man who had comforted him. To his surprise the tall blonde-haired, blue-eyed man wore a Nazi uniform! But then why was he comforting Chihaya? Could he not see the painfully obivious yellow star on his jacket?  
  
"Are you alright, now?"  
"I think so," Chihaya sniffed. The man smiled at him and brushed away what was left of the tears on Chihaya's face.  
  
"Someone as pretty as you shouldn't cry."  
Chihaya blushed at the compliment but he still couldn't figure out why this man was being to nice to him.   
  
"My name is Haya Rothburg but you can call me Chihaya."  
"I am Kagetsuya Reichenau. It's nice to meet you Chihaya. Can I walk you home?"  
  
Chihaya looked up startled then nodded. "Thank you for helping me."  
"Your welcome. I know what it is like to lose a friend."  
  
They walked slowly and talked the entire way. Kagetsuya learned of Chihaya's love of art and dreams of becoming a famous artist. Chihaya learned of Kagetsuya's love for math and his dream of meeting Albert Einstein. But there was still one thing that puzzled Chihaya.  
  
"I hope that you don't find me rude but why would a Nazi soldier help a Jew?"  
Kagetsuya looked over a Chihaya for a moment before saying,"Well, the truth is I saw you this morning and I wanted to get to know you so I followed you that apartment and I was about to leave when I saw you run out. So I followed you to make sure that no one would hurt you."  
  
"You wanted to get to know me?" Chihaya questioned.   
"It's embarrassing but yes. The first time I saw you I thought I was looking at an angel and so badly wanted to find out more about you."  
  
"Well, I guess that makes sense. But I still don't understand. You're a Nazi..."  
"I am German born and I have been trained to think like them but the moment I saw you everything that I was every taught was crushed into a thousand pieces."  
  
Kagetsuya reached out and gently touched Chihaya's cheek. Chihaya, whose mind told him that he shouldn't allow such a touch, leaned into the caress. When they came to Chihaya's apartment, Chihaya offered to make tea for them but Kagetsuya declined saying,"I have to get back home or my parents will worry but can I come over tomorrow? I would really like to get to know you more."  
  
"How much do you want to know about me anyway?"   
Kagetsuya once again caressed Chihaya's cheek. "Everything."  
With one last look at Chihaya Kagetsuya left. Chihaya watched him go and tried to still the furious beating of his heart.   
  
"What have I gotten myself into?"   
tbc  
Please tell me what you think! And if there are any grammer or spelling errors please tell me so that I can fix them ASAP!  
-Sarah-chan 


End file.
